


The Symphony Of The Last Summer Sun

by ShiroRikiya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Death, F/F, M/M, Magic AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this idea for a very long time now and it's practically finished in my head but there was only like 65% chance of me writing this but me and ShioriErz made a deal so this happened :3 </p>
<p>btw, some characters might be a bit ooc.</p>
<p>Enjoy~ :3c</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 : New Student

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a very long time now and it's practically finished in my head but there was only like 65% chance of me writing this but me and ShioriErz made a deal so this happened :3 
> 
> btw, some characters might be a bit ooc.
> 
> Enjoy~ :3c

_  
Someone was standing beside Seijuurou. When he opens his eyes, he sees a hand on top of his own._

_Seijuurou doesn't know why but the sight of that slender hand holding his own fills him with so much happiness._

_"Okay Seijuurou! I promise! When we grow up, together, we'll reach the Thirteenth Dimension!"_

_A cheerful voice that makes flowers bloom inside Seijuurou promised._

_Seijuurou tried to look at that person but they were standing before the sun and the light blinded Seijuurou. He could barely make out that person's form but he could still see those warm and vibrant blue eyes. And even though Seijuurou couldn't see them properly, that person was still there, holding Seijuurou's hand. And Seijuurou feels happy. He feels at ease._

_'As long as you're with me...'  
_

 

###

 

Seijuurou slowly opened his eyes and the first thing that greeted him was the ceiling of his own room. 

 

As Seijuurou waits for his own self to be fully awake, he thinks back to his dream. It was just a dream. Nothing else. But still, every time Seijuurou dreams of that scene, his heart fills up with so much sadness and desperation. 

 

It doesn't make sense. 

 

_Just who are you?_

 

After a few more seconds of lying around, Seijuurou finally finds the motivation to get up and get ready for school.

 

Seijuurou heads to the kitchen a few minutes later and finds both of his parents and his older brother already there. 

 

The breakfast was the same as usual, except that Shuuzou, Seijuurou's older brother, keeps on staring at him. It makes Seijuurou uneasy but he tried his best not to break down under his brother's piercing stare. 

 

Seijuurou thinks that his brother might have already find out what he did to his shampoo but seeing that Shuuzou's hair is fine means that Shuuzou still has not gotten to that bottle of shampoo. So what could it be that made Shuuzou stare at Seijuurou as if he wants to skin him alive with a rusted spoon? 

 

Seijuurou's will power was breaking and as he was seconds away from asking him, Shuuzou speaks first as they were o their way to school. 

 

"You haven't slept enough, right? It's almost non-existent but there's bags under your eyes. Unlike mom and dad, I have better eyesight." Shuuzou asks, worry coloring his voice. 

 

Seijuurou looks down, feeling a but guilty for making his brother worry. "I...had a weird dream again." 

 

"Those dreams again?" Shuuzou asks again with a frown.

 

"...Yeah." Seijuurou answers and looks down, not knowing what he should say next. 

 

"Hmmm."

 

Shuuzou doesn't say anything else and instead ruffle's Seijuurou's hair, knowing that Seijuurou doesn't want to talk about it. 

 

Seijuurou is thankful for that. It's just a dream but still, it hurts him. Every time he has one of those dreams, he just couldn't help but feel this deep sadness and regret, even though there is no reason that he should feel that way. 

 

Those dreams, he's been having them for a year now. Last year, on the night that he had turned sixteen, Seijuurou started having those dreams. And he dreams about horrifying things. Sometimes, it was a dream where he fights horrible deformed creatures, sometimes about people that Seijuurou doesn't know but he still wakes up crying when they die in his dream and other things that were not of this world. But most of the time, Seijuurou dreams of that person, but even though that person has been in Seijuurou's dreams for countless of times now, Seijuurou can never see that person's face. And every time, they talk about the Thirteenth Dimension and about a promise that they made. Though Seijuurou doesn't have any idea what promise or what's a Thirteenth Dimension. 

 

But to be honest, instead of dreams, it's like they're memories. Memories from a past life. But that couldn't be. There is no way a human can wield a sword as long as a two story building and swing it around like nothing. 

 

Most of the time that Seijuurou dreams of these bloody images, he wakes up screaming and his family worries for him. To the point that they had gone to a doctor, consulting about those terrifying dreams. And the doctor had said not to worry. That it was normal for a teenager like Seijuurou with an active imagination going through puberty. The doctor said that it would soon stop. But a year had already passed and the dreams haven't stopped yet. 

 

And now, Seijuurou's starting to think that those were really memories. 

 

Seijuurou thinks that he's going crazy. 

 

###

 

As Seijuurou enters the classroom, Murasakibara greets him, already munching on a sugary snack. 

 

As he sits down, Kise excitedly sits on the chair in front of Seijuurou towing along a sleepy Aomine while Midorima and Takao closely follows them behind. 

 

"Akashichi! Did you heard? A transfer student will be coming today! And from England! Isn't that cool!? I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." Kise chatters excitedly as his golden eyes sparkle. 

 

Aomine scowls, not pleased at how excited Kise is for the mystery student. "Who cares? They could be an asshole for all we know." 

 

"But it's exciting, isn't it?" Takao interjected, grinning widely, eyes dancing in amusement while Midorima behind him looked like he's been suffering for so long. 

 

Before the conversation could get heated, the teacher arrives and everyone goes back to their respective seats. As their teacher was preparing, almost everyone in the room were fidgeting in excitement, eager to see the new student. 

 

As the teacher was explaining the new addition in their class and saying the classic lines of "Be nice to them." Seijuurou's mind was flying a hundred miles per second, thinking about the dream earlier. 

 

Seijuurou would've missed everything if not for the sound of the door sliding open. For some reason, the sound of the door opening was so loud inside Seijuurou's mind that it snapped him out of his trance in just seconds. 

 

Seijuurou turns to the door just as the new student steps inside the room. 

 

The new student has sky blue hair and a slender build. And he was also very pale. Almost as pale as paper. 

 

Everything was fine up to that point. If everything had just stopped right there, nothing would've happened. Seijuurou would have already dismissed that and went back to his thinking. 

 

But then the new student turns to face the class and Seijuurou's world shakes with a force enough to destroy the universe. 

 

Blue eyes. 

 

A pair of painfully familiar blue eyes stares back at him and Seijuurou feels lightheaded. 

 

_I know you._


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this chapter took so long. *sighs* sometimes i just hate myself. Well, all the time actually 
> 
> eh
> 
> Anyway, hope this chapter is okay :)

For what seemed like half an eternity, their eyes meet and Seijuurou held in his breath. 

 

Seijuurou was sure that he was able to keep a blank expression. He was sure of that. He had perfected doing that a long time ago. The only one who could see through his m,ask was his older brother and no one else but Seijuurou notices the new student's eyes widen a little and he couldn't maintain his neutral expression because for a second, the blank face of the new student slips and Seijuurou sees surprise and...sadness? 

 

Why...sadness? 

 

The new student looks away and Seijuurou feels like he had lost something. 

 

Their teacher welcomes the new student and asks him to introduce his self to the whole class. The guy takes a step forward and Seijuurou waits in anticipation waits in anticipation, which he will only realize later that he had been doing it. 

 

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm from England. I have lived here in Japan a few years back but it was a very long time ago and I now have a little difficulty about the things in Japan. I hope everyone will help me," the new student, Kuroko Tetsuya said and bowed. 

 

Kuroko had spoken in a very formal way and for a few seconds the whole class was taken aback. But seconds later, Kise lets out a loud "Don't worry! I'll help you Kurokochi!" which breaks the ice and in seconds, almost everyone had offered to help him in anything that he doesn't understand. 

 

Through all this, Seijuurou just keeps quiet and continues on staring at Kuroko, hoping that he would look back to Seijuurou and their eyes would meet again. But that never happened. Seijuurou stared intensely at Kuroko and he's sure that the guy would've at least felt a little uncomfortable. But Kuroko Tetsuya never looked back. Even when he made his way to his seat, he never looked back to Seijuurou again. It was as if he was avoiding Seijuurou. 

 

And Seijuurou doesn't know why but the thought that Kuroko was avoiding him makes Seijuurou's chest feels like it was being squeezed tightly. 

 

"Hey Akashi-kun, why are you staring down the new classmate?" Himuro, who was sitting on Seijuurou's right quietly asks him. 

 

Seijuurou blinks a couple of times. Was he really that obvious? 

 

"I wasn't staring at him." 

 

"Yes you were, Aka-chin. It looked like you were going to stab him for stealing your favorite snack," Murasakibara join in who was sitting on Seijuurou's left. 

 

"I wasn't," Seijuurou insists, finality in his voice and he directs his attention in front of the class, intent on not answering the questions that could possible follow. 

 

Himuro snickers and somehow Seijuurou feels like he had lost. 

 

###

 

"Akashi-kun? Can you come here for a second?"

 

Seijuurou stops what he's doing and looks up to his teacher who was in front of the classroom, and beside her stood Kuroko Tetsuya. 

 

"Then, we'll go ahead, Aka-chin," Murasakibara calls back to Seijuurou as him and Himuro steps out of the classroom. 

 

Seijuurou nods at them and he doesn't miss the way Himuro winks at him even though he really wants to. 

 

As Seijuurou approaches them, he stares at Kuroko, never once looking away. The teacher must have noticed the way Seijuurou is staring intensely at Kuroko but he can't bring himself to look away. 

 

Seijuurou needs Kuroko to look at him. 

 

It hurts. It burns inside when Kuroko doesn't look at him. For the whole day he had tried to make Kuroko look at him but he never did. It's not about getting his attention. Seijuurou doesn't understand it at all. The only thing he understands is how much it feels like he's suffocating when Kuroko doesn't look at him. 

 

_'Please, look in my eyes.'_

 

###

 

Seijuurou is a pro at making everyone uncomfortable, but of course with the exception of his older brother Shuuzo. 

 

He doesn't do it on purpose. It just...happens. All he has to do is keep silent and look at whoever is going to be his victim. He doesn't even have to glare, just a quiet look at them and they'll start fidgeting or would avoid eye contact with him. 

 

Most of his life, he's been the one making people uncomfortable, so now that he's the one who's on the opposite seat, he doesn't know what he should do. 

 

Seijuurou and Kuroko are walking home together. 

 

Earlier, when the teacher had called Seijuurou, it was to ask him to accompany Kuroko Tetsuya back to his apartment, which just happens to be the one above Seijuurou's own. 

 

So, of course, being a good classmate and all, he says yes and now they're here. With Seijuurou sweating out his soul as Kuroko keeps silent to the point that if someone who have never met him before would think that he's mute. 

 

Seijuurou had tried to make small talk earlier only to be answered by either a "yes" or "no" and a non-committal hum. 

 

After the seventh attempt, he stopped, thinking that maybe Kuroko really isn't the kind of person who likes small talk. 

 

So now, they're walking in total silence. To Seijuurou, it seemed like even the normal everyday nose had vanished to nothing. It's just so quiet. 

 

Well, maybe it's because he's nervous. Be cause he had never been in a situation where he's uncomfortable and doesn't know what he should do. 

 

Oh man, he's such a loser. 

 

A few more minutes later, Seijuurou's savior finally appears, the apartment building where he lives. And now, Kuroko's too. 

 

Seijuurou was about to sigh a relief, thankful that now they'll part ways and he doesn't have to suffer under the suffocating silence, when the door to his apartment opens before he could even reach for the doorknob and out comes Shuuzo, carrying his wallet. 

 

"Oh, Sei! Hey, I'm gonna go buy sine ingredients for dinner later so can you mind the place? And a box came in earlier for a 'Kuroko Tetsuya.' The movers came in earlier and said that he was supposed to arrive about half and hour ago so they asked me to take care of his things for a while. He's supposed to be a new tenant in this building." 

 

"Uh, yeah. This is him," Seijuurou steps aside and awkwardly gestures to Kuroko who was standing behind him. 

 

"Who are you talking about...?" Shuuzo frowns and looks to where Seijuurou is pointing and jumps into the air as he finally sees the blue haired guy. 

 

"Good afternoon," Kuroko nods slightly, seemingly oblivious of the mini heart attack the he had just given Shuuzo. 

 

"What the hell?! How long have you been there?!" Shuuzo demands, eyes wide and tightly clutching his chest. 

 

Kuroko blinks, as if he was unable to comprehend the question. "I've been here from the start."

 

Seijuurou keeps to the side and watches the exchange without a word, not sure if he should interfere or not. 

 

Shuuzo narrows his eyes at Kuroko a few seconds, but just like he always does, he smiled a second later and patted Kuroko on the head. 

 

"Well, I have to go now. Your things are inside so feel free to enter. You can have my brother help you carry your things if you want," Shuuzo smiles again. "Then, I'll go now. See you later, Kuroko." 

 

And juts like that, Shuuzo's gone and awkward silence comes back again, slapping Seijuurou full force on the face. 

 

Reluctantly, Seijuurou opens the door and gestures for Kuroko to come in. 

 

And Seijuurou blinks a few times as he steps inside. 

 

He had been expecting at least ten boxes or something but instead, there is only one box. A medium sized box sitting on the wooden floor of Seijuurou's home. 

 

He was about to ask Kuroko if this was really it, wanting to make sure that the bluenette's things weren't lost but before he could, Kuroko steps inside and walks towards the box. 

 

"Ah! I'll carry it for you!" Seijuurou kind of wants to slap his own self. He doesn't want to stay in that awkward silence again but here he is, offering help and prolonging their time together. 

 

But he couldn't help it though. He just feels like he really need to help Kuroko in any way he can. 

 

"It's fine. I can do it myself," Kuroko answers and proceeds to lift the box, only to have it slam back down to the floor. 

 

Silence. 

 

"Umm...so, uh, want me to help you?" 

 

###

 

As they went up the stairs, Seijuurou couldn't help but notice that Kuroko was whispering something. Kuroko's voice was too low so he couldn't really understand what he was saying but that doesn't stop Seijuurou from trying his best to listen. 

 

As they arrive outside Kuroko's apartment, they stopped and Akashi waited for Kuroko to get his key and open the door. As Kuroko was doing that, he was still whispering. 

 

"What are you whispering?" 

 

"Nothing," Kuroko answers all to quickly which sounded like a lie to Seijuurou. 

 

Seijuurou decides to drop the subject and opts to look at the door, only to be taken back again. Is Kuroko's door...shimmering? 

 

For a moment, it looked like it was but then Seijuurou blinks and the door looks normal again while he's left wondering if that was real or just some trick of the light. 

 

"Akashi-san?" 

 

Seijuurou blinks a couple of times and turns to Kuroko, who was already waiting by the open door. 

 

Seijuurou nods and steps inside, only to stop again. Kuroko Tetsuya's apartment was...empty. No chairs or tables or cabinets. Completely empty. 

 

"...Are your other stuff going to arrive at a later date?" Seijuurou blurts out without even thinking. 

 

Kuroko looks at him and shakes his head slowly. 

 

Seijuurou doesn't really know what else to say without looking like a nosy bastard so he leaves it at that and places the box by the door. 

 

Kuroko shows him outside and as Kuroko was about to close the door, Seijuurou thinks that well, it wouldn't hurt to be nice a little bit more. 

 

"Do you want to eat dinner with us?" Seijuurou asks in a rush and Kuroko stares at him, a bit surprised. "I mean, it looks like you don't have any groceries or anything to eat here in your apartment. So, if you want to, you can come and...join us?" 

 

"With your...family?" Kuroko asks slowly and regret and pain flashes in his eyes. 

 

"...Yes, it can get a bit crazy bu-"

 

"No."

 

Seijuurou blinks, a bit surprised by the sudden refusal and maybe, also a bit hurt. "Oh, okay. Maybe next time then." 

 

As Seijuurou turns around, steps heavy, Kuroko calls him. 

 

"Thank you...Akashi-san. For helping me and...inviting me. I just...can't today. I'm...meeting my cousin later." 

 

Seijuurou smiles and nods, but then he sees Kuroko's eyes widening as they start to shine with unshed tears. He was about to rush forward and ask Kuroko what was wrong but before he could even take a step forward, Kuroko had already slammed his door shut. 

 

And Seijuurou felt like a piece of him had broken just a little bit. 

 

###

 

_  
He sees two silhouettes in the distance. A tall muscular one besides a shorter and slim one._

_"So, he was there too?" And unfamiliar voice asks and the tall one turns slightly towards the other._

_"...Yes. But he's not awake yet. Maybe a little bit, but it's still not enough," the other one answers with a voice that sounds so familiar._

_A voice that sounds just like Kuroko's._

_The two silhouettes suddenly flinches, as if someone had just slapped them both on the back._

_And slowly, they silhouettes both turn towards Seijuurou's direction, dread and fear creeping up on him._

_**"Go away."**  
_

 

###

 

Seijuurou jerks awake, breathing heavily as cold sweat drenched his whole body. 

 

Seijuurou clutches his chest, willing it to slow down. He's pretty sure that he just had some kind of dream or a nightmare, but he can't remember anything. 

 

Though he feels like Kuroko Tetsuya was in his dream. 

 

"I'm going crazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be the MidoTaka fic of the Fragile World series :3
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: omfg i reread this and here were so many typos im so sorry im just gonna go and fling myself off a cliff or something


End file.
